Artificially Frozen Rose
by The Rogue King
Summary: Ruby is a girl without any romantic experience or want for any. So how does she handle it when two of her closest friends confess their love to her? Very awkwardly... But how awkward can it get?


**Welp. It's been some time.**

 **First, to readers of my other stories, I want to apologize. I left two projects unfinished and so much time has passed that I don't think I'll get back to them. I'd also like to say sorry to those of you who have reached out to me. I tried to stay in contact and stay active, but to be honest, life got rough for a while and so many things changed really quickly.**

 **However, things have finally been sorted out (mostly) and I want to get back into the community! So for starters, I thought I'd try an idea that I've had for a story for a while.**

 **If you have no idea what I'm talking about, just ignore the above and have fun reading.**

 **I plan to have this fic go somewhere between 4-6 chapters and I'll try to update without too much time in between, but I am in university, have a job, as well as some other responsibilities, so I'm aiming for a bi-weekly update schedule.**

 **This story takes place just before the Vytal Festival (and before they sank my favourite ship).**

 **So anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss strolled confidently towards her teams dorm with a confident smirk and a sense a satisfaction. It was almost evening as the heiress was finally going to see the fruit of her labour. She only broke her stride when she passed by a particularly clean window to check her appearance in its reflection. She had Klein send her one of her most extravagant dresses and had spent an entire afternoon in Vales shopping district to find the perfect pair of heels to compliment it. Weiss had spent the morning at a salon to make sure her hair was perfect so that she could use the afternoon to do her makeup. Weiss couldn't remember spending so much time trying to look her best, even for one of her recitals.

After confirming that she was the image of perfection, Weiss nodded to her reflection, congratulating herself on her efforts, and continued towards her room. Weiss did well to hide it to any onlookers, but the girl struggled to contain her excitement inwardly. After all, it took a month of planning and work for this night to come to be.

First, she had to make sure Yang and Blake would be busy for the night, so that she could use the dorm room without interruption. Weiss had acquired a ticket to a motorcycle convention. Or a was it a show? Weiss didn't really know or care, but it did the job. Yang was excited to receive it at first, but immediately became suspicious of the spontaneous present. Weiss had already prepared her excuse, explaining that it was an early birthday present and that waiting for Yang's actual birth date would mean she would miss it. It seemed like Yang wasn't completely convinced by the lie, but her excitement for the event, whatever it was, quashed her doubts.

To keep Blake busy for the night, Weiss had to put in a little more effort. Thankfully, the singer had gained a few favours by doing extra shows over the years. After a few phone calls, an author of a series that Weiss knew that Blake thoroughly enjoyed decided to do a book signing at a local Vale book store. It only took one off-handed comment before the faunus had gathered all eight volumes of her favourite series and dashed off to catch the next airship.

With half of team RWBY occupied, it left the other half alone with the dorm for the evening, which is exactly what Weiss wanted. However, she was not taking any chances tonight. Any and all possible intruders had to be dealt with. Weiss' next biggest threat would be the members of team JNPR. After a little research, Weiss discovered that a movie theatre was hosting a marathon of romantic movies where couples got in for a special price. Weiss had made sure to grab a pamphlet when she was in town and then had to leave it where Nora could find it. It had to be specifically Nora, because the boys of team JNPR could possibly throw it out, believing it to be loose trash and Pyrrha would toss it when her shyness and embarrassment took over. Nora was Weiss' best hope.

One day, when Weiss was ahead of Nora in the line in the cafeteria, the heiress took her chance. With some sleight of hand and all of her friends busy talking amongst themselves, Weiss picked up a tray while sliding the pamphlet on top of the next one. Nora absentmindedly took the next tray, but it wasn't long until she discovered the paper that Weiss had left. At the table were the two teams usually sat, Nora read the pamphlet and her smile doubled in size. She showed it to Ren and after a whole one sided conversation about going together, but not 'together together' and that they would only be taking advantage of the deal, Ren gave a small sigh and agreed.

Nora's smile then became devillish as she eyed her team leader and his somewhat secret admirer. Despite her teasing and pleas, though, Nora could not convince Jaune and Pyrrha to go as a 'not couple' as well. This could had shattered all of Weiss' hard work, but she had already planned for this event. Letting out a small, yet haughty chuckle, Weiss mentioned how Nora and Ren would make a much better couple than Jaune and Pyrrha. Nora took the bait without hesitation and began to boast about how close she was to Ren. This was all that it took to ignite a spark of competition in Pyrrha who accepted the challenge, proclaiming that she and Jaune would show Nora what a real couple would look like.

Ren started to look worried about how far the girls were going to take this and Jaune looked too embarrassed and terrified to say anything. Ren tried to calm his teammates down, but it was too late and he eventually resigned himself to his fate. Weiss did feel a little guilty about dooming the two boys, but she reminded herself that sacrifices must sometimes be made. She furthered justified it by convincing herself she was doing team JNPR a favour.

With those four dealt with, Weiss moved on to the minor possible problems. As an heiress, Weiss tended to stay ahead on fashion trends and used her knowledge to tip off Coco about what belts would be in style next month. This prompted the leader of team CFVY to drag her team out on one of her 'all day shopping sprees', which would probably last until every shop was closed for the day.

Team SSSN was easily distracted by a present containing a small jar of cookies that Scarlet David got his hand stuck in not too long after delivery. After calling him an idiot, Sun tried to help him, but also got his hand stuck… in the same jar… with Scarlet. It didn't take much time before all four members of team SSSN ended up in the nurse's office, awaiting medical assistance. It honestly went better than Weiss expected.

Weiss had also tipped off the Beacon faculty about team CRDL sneaking out after hours, which landed them in detention for the day. Finally, Weiss had procured a bottle of whisky and gave it to Qrow, who accepted the gift much easier than his niece. Then Weiss told her sister about Qrow's new drink, which had sent her chasing after the drunkard, who would flee throughout the night.

With every possible distraction gone, Weiss could focus on her true goal of the evening. This goal was to have the utterly most perfect date with her leader and crush, Ruby Rose. It had taken a while for Weiss to finally come to terms with her feelings, but when she did, she had put together this entire plan in hopes of obtaining an evening alone with Ruby. She had even taken cooking classes in secret so that she could prepare a meal for the two.

And so, with everything in place, Weiss arrived at the door of her room. She double checked everything in her head, paranoid about the slightest thing going wrong before she took out her scroll to unlock the door. However, she hesitated, her fears starting to take hold of her. Weiss told herself that she would accept Ruby's response, no matter what it was. She told herself that even if it lead to many awkward encounters in the future, she would suffer all of them because it would be far better than never knowing if it could happen. But still, now that the moment had arrived, Weiss found it difficult to follow through.

After remaining still for half a minute, Weiss shook the doubts out of her head. She had put far too much effort into this night to let a little fear ruin everything. Weiss had fought deadly beasts of Grimm, fended off terrorists and, more horrifying than anything else, endured parties hosted by the elitist upper class of Atlas. There was nothing that Weiss couldn't handle! She had even bought some weapon magazines so that she could hold an entertaining conversation for her younger partner. Everything was planned to perfection. And most importantly, they would be alone.

With her new found resolve, Weiss put on her most charming smile and opened the door. This would be the moment of truth. Weiss had put so much effort into this and it was time to see if it was worth it or not. As the door swung open, Weiss took a deep breath and prepared to see her crush and set the perfect mood to confess.

"Good evening Ruby," Weiss greeted as she stepped into the room.

"Hey Weis- Oh my gosh, you look so pretty!" Ruby gushed as she saw her BFF.

Weiss was about to thank Ruby for the compliment when a third, unexpected voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Greetings Weiss," Penny said as she waved excitedly.

And then the world around Weiss shattered.

* * *

 **So I tried to be a better self editor for this story, but if there's anything I missed, feel free to let me know. Or if you have any other ideas, I'm open to them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
